1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automated materials storage systems and methods and more particularly to a system and method for storing and retrieving unit storage loads through utilization of computer-controlled in-processing and out-processing.
2. The Prior Art
The problems with materials handling are well known in the art. Particularly where the conventional warehousing and storge systems are used, it is common for a forklift or the like to move materials from a truck or train dock into a warehouse where the goods are stored in an area generally designated for the type of goods received. The storage location of the goods is dependent upon the availability of warehousing space and accessibility requirements. It is well known that this technique consumes an enormous amount of time, space and records. It is also well known that this system tends to create many errors in the retrieval of goods.
Even where mechanized warehousing systems are used, it is conventional for a variety of lift truck drivers to each assume the responsibility for identifying the goods to be stored and for placing the thus identified goods into the mechanized storage system. Using a number of people to perform the identification function significantly increases the risk that the goods will be erroneously identified and stored in an improper location. Subsequently, when retrieval of the goods is attempted, they cannot be found.
Through conventional prior art systems, it is also well known that a single pickup and deposit station cannot be used both for input and output of goods from the storage warehouse because of the high risk that incoming and outgoing goods will be confused and mixed up.